The present invention relates to a driving device for rotatable cassette to be used for feeding copy material longitudinally or laterally at will, such as for example a driving device used in copying machines, laser printers, over-head projectors and other apparatuses. To be precise, the present invention relates to a feeding device comprising a supporting device for supporting a pivotal copy material holding plate used for raising the copy material stored in the rotatable cassette.